


You breed with the mouth of a goat

by Huldra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animalistic Sex, Crack, Ficlet, Sam Winchester - Freeform, Sex Pollen, Short One Shot, Witch - Freeform, bullshit, castiel - Freeform, cursed!Dean, dean wichester - Freeform, im sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:13:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Huldra/pseuds/Huldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean gets cursed</p><p>Just crack really</p><p>i regret this</p>
            </blockquote>





	You breed with the mouth of a goat

"Cas, please come! Dean got hit by a spell! He seems to have a really high temperature!"  
At the mention of Dean in danger, the sound of a trenchcoat in the wind was heard.

"Can you see what it is?! He glowed pink for a little while, if that's a clue!" Sam was clearly scared for the well being of his dear brother.  
"It's aphrodisiac, strengthened by some other herbs."  
"...so this is one of these cliché 'fuck or die'?"  
"If you by that mean he will die if he do not have intercourse with another being, then yes."  
Sam groaned. Of course it had to be something fucked up. Exactly their luck.

In the next moment, the angel and his brother was gone.

 

\--------

 

"Where the hell did you fly to?! Is Dean okay?!"  
"He's cured. Did you know that in Denmark and Norway it's allowed to have intercourse with animals?"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I am so sorry! Just something that came to my mind when stumbling upon a human comic. Thank God it's not legal where i live!  
> I'm currently working on my series and another little fic <3 stay tuned, hint: merpeople :D


End file.
